


Cold

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pack Feels, Stiles-centric, Violence, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so so cold and the blood is pooling so Stiles goes to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

It's cold, so so cold.

Stiles hates the cold.

His mother died cold. Buried under layers of blankets but still shivering, still freezing when he crawled into that dingy hospital bed with her and tried to squeeze all his warmth into her.

It's cold and Stiles doesn't know if the howling is the wolves that have captured him or the wind blowing outside the window. Stiles is far to big to fit through that window - he's done the math - and he can't feel anything but pain from his legs regardless.

So Stiles lays.

He lays feeling cold, god how he hates the cold, and wondering if the cold of bloody basement floors is worse then the cold of cancer.

He doesn't want to die like her.

He doesn't want to die too young and cold.

He doesn't want to die and leave his pack because he's just started teaching Erica to drive - because there's no more epilepsy to keep her from it - and Isaac would starve since Peter and Derek are worthless with food.

He thinks for a long time about the pack - how he needs them and they need him - and it makes him a little warmer.

But then his mind starts to go hazy - Isaac confessed to Scott finally right? Erica sleeps with him in the living room every Saturday, right? Or is it Lydia? Or is that the day Allison comes to visit? - and it slams back with maddening force.

Stiles loves the pack but it's so, so cold and the blood is pooling.

It's so so cold so Stiles goes to sleep.

"You idiot!"

* * *

When he wakes up, it's to burning lights and muttered conversations.

Stiles hears Isaac ask about Danny and pizza, Scott fighting with Jackson and Erica attempting to shush them, and Boyd and Lydia are whispering. There's even the tap-tap-tap of Peter's expensive leather shoes on tile.

Most of all, Stiles feels familiar calloused hands holding his own and chapped lips brushing his knuckles.

Stiles is covered with a blanket and he's still so so cold but his heart is warm.

So, so warm.

So, for just a few more minutes, Stiles goes back to sleep.


End file.
